To Be Left Alone
by RaphandMikey83
Summary: One hotheaded turtle's thoughts on a lonely night, which leads to something more... If you don't like Turtlecest, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

To Be Left Alone: Chapter 1  
Author: RaphandMikey83  
Pairings: Raphael...No One, Don/Mike, Leo/Karai  
Summary: One hotheaded turtle's thoughts on a lonely night...

He couldn't help it, just sitting there and thinking. Not only on what he saw, but how he felt about it.

Raphael didn't think he was a prude…far from it. He would actually like to think that he was a little open-minded. At least to certain stuff. But right now, thinking in his room and remembering what he saw…

Of Mikey and Don…

He couldn't help but have a shiver go up his shell…but was it of disgust, or something else?

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. It's not like they had many choices…and if he was perfectly honest with himself, he HAD thought about it at least once or twice in his life.

Basically, it had all started with one of his late night bouts…just a few goons holding up a convenience store, nothing too worthwhile. Raph had taken a couple of cuts and bruises, but nothing to complain about.

After returning home and taking a good, long shower, he decided to put a little work in the dojo. Although he could have sworn he heard some type of noise.

A little strange and weird, but he shook it off.

'Must be the nerves.'

The stretching of muscles made the cuts a little more noticeable. He didn't want to be a baby about it, but if he was going to get at least a decent amount of sleep, he might as well apply some ointments and bandages on the offending cuts and bruises. He had snuck into Don's room before…the brainiac was usually out like a light after being up so long with one of his inventions.

'His brain must work into overtime or something.'

Of course Donnie's room was soundproof, and needed a code to open the door. Luckily, Raph had snuck in and found out what that code just so happened to be. Who said he never thought ahead?

Of course, when he punched the code in and slid the door just a little, a variety of moans and groans were heard by the red-banded turtle.

Raphael's eyes widened for a split second, 'Is he sick or hurt or somethin'?'

Peering his eyes around the corner, the red-banded turtle's eyes widened even more.

Both of his younger brothers were on Donnie's bed. An olive-tinted hand was moving up and down a sea-greened thigh. The turtle on top was nibbling his orange-banded brother's neck, suckling lovingly while his tongue rolled in a circle. Raph could only watch as Donnie's hand snaked between Mikey's legs, a hard moan being gained by the fun-loving turtle.

The genius turtle's busy hands were snaking up and down Michelangelo's tail, as a hungry mouth was nibbling on sea-green's bottom lip. Raph didn't know why he was frozen in place…he wanted to just run and wonder later what the hell was going on. Or scream 'what da fuck's going on in here' and get some kind of explanation.

But instead, all he could do was watch as Mikey's hands fumbled up and down Don's arms, as the brainiac's hand moved from tail to the slowly emerging cock. Gripping it softly yet securely, the purple-banded turtle slowly stroked the throbbing member up and down, softly rubbing the emerging wetness of precum over the skin. Raphael could see the baby brother's toes curl in ecstasy, a group of loud gasps and groans erupting as he whispered the name "Donnie" over and over again.

Raph watched with pinpoint eyes as Donnie kissed along Mikey's chest, twirling his tongue along scutes as he inched his head lower. Don's busy hand was still working slowly up and down, in long strokes, along the baby brother's hard cock. Precum was overflowing over the purple-banded brother's hand, as Donnie leaned in and licked the wetness into his mouth. Suckling the top of the head, he slowly slid his beak down, making Mikey almost wail in pleasure…

Raph couldn't help but slide the door to it's proper place and ease slowly back into his own room.

And now here he sat in his room, thinking of those images.

The pleasure coursing through his baby bro's face, the hungry look on his pacifist brother's eyes…and now this throbbing building up inside him.

Damn! What the hell was he thinking? And what was he going to do about it? Did he want to tell anyone about it?

As he thought about it, the answer was no. He didn't want them to get into trouble. Maybe he was a bit taken aback and confused at first….but they really did look happy, didn't they?

A small smile passed over his beak. There wasn't too much to get happy over in their lives, and not much pleasure to boot as well. He didn't want to think what Splinter or Leo would do in his place.

But as for himself? Screw it!

'Let them be happy!'

And with a smile he sat back. He didn't want to take away his brothers' happiness, or their freedom. He never liked that…their life dictated by 'who' or 'what' they were. He sure as hell didn't want to make his family unhappy. Besides, it wouldn't be the first bout of love and relationship that he kept secret.

He couldn't help but chuckle. It kinda made sense that it was Mikey and Don who got together. Those two seemed to always be hanging out with each other.

And then his smile faltered. He remembered when Mikey and him used to be best friends…hanging out and playing with each other when they were kids. Raph knew that they were still close to each other. They still made fun of each other, and there were still a lot of good times.

'But not like it used to be.'

And Donnie? The joy of hearing his brother say 'thanks for getting my back' always warmed his heart. He doesn't know why he never hung out with his genius brother. He could always help him in fixin' stuff, or helping out with the vehicles. Maybe it was because he felt dumb around Don…just like he felt like a total ass around Mikey.

It's not like he meant it. Maybe he did?

'Fuck, I don't even know anymore.'

Why the hell was he thinking of this anyway? What…was he jealous?

Jealous of those two being completely happy…doing stuff he'll never get to do, or feel…he couldn't help but instinctively clench his toes as he thought of a moaning Mikey under him, whispering sweet noises of 'Raphie, more. Please more!'

Or maybe the notion of an overworked Donatello who needed some relief, and the red-banded turtle forcing his brainiac brother to sit down and help him 'relieve' some stress.

He couldn't help but touch his inner thighs at those thoughts…but the pain of the cuts and bruises that were still on his body quickly pulled him away from that.

Shaking his head, he'd need another shower after this. He'll probably just ignore them and let Mike and Don do what they want. Besides, like he said before, Donnie and Mikey looked good with each other.

Happy.

Raph didn't want to screw it up, in anyway. It was weird…this notion of feeling alone. Usually he wanted to be left alone, venturing out into the streets by himself. But weirdly enough, this was the first time in a long while in which he truly felt alone.

Lol maybe him and Leo would pair off.

But for some reason, that thought wasn't really that pleasant.

Yeah, he loved Leo as a brother. But as something else? Definitely no.

Besides, he knew Leo still had some part of his heart to Karai. Like he said before, Mikey and Don wouldn't be the first relationship that he secretly knew. There were times that he caught Leo and Karai in some dark alleyway, or some underground chamber in the sewer.

'Lol maybe that's why we never hear of the Foot anymore, Leo screwed them to death.'

Hell…he even knew that their own Sensei had fallen in love. It has started a little after their whole situation with the Ninja Tribunal. Splinter had decided to spend some quiet time in Japan with the Ancient One.

Raph noticed that something was a little off when their Sensei came back…but not in a bad way. A sort of whimsical look in his father's eyes. But it wasn't until the day when he was called into his Master's dojo (reason? bottom line…Leo/Fight/You got the picture already). But while waiting for his Master to meet him their, he noticed a single letter lying in his point of view. Looking around, he leaned over to take a closer look. He knew he shouldn't be snooping…but like he's one to follow rules that much.

Scanning over the piece of paper, he soon grew to realize that it was indeed a love letter in Japanese…shock was probably the best word to pop into the hothead's noggin. Before his brain could contemplate it further, a clearance of throat brought his attention to the individual at the door.

"Uhmm…hey…Sensei."

A look of annoyance etched on his father's face, as he sternly walked up and jutted his palm in front of the turtle.

"My son…would you mind?"

A hint of redness crossed over the fiery turtle's face as he shyly placed the letter onto his Sensei's open hand.

"So…who is she?"

It was a simple question. And he honestly couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment.

With a much softer look in the old rat's eyes, he whispered the words "Mitsu."

Awkwardness would be the key word for the scene before the two of them. Smiling softly, the only thing Raphael could do was whisper, "It's a good name."

A soft smile and a simple 'Thank you' passed over his father's lips.

When asked why he was keeping this a secret, his Sensei simply stated, "I was going to tell all of you sometime, my son. But…it is hard for someone my age to express feelings of this nature, especially to his own sons. Many times I have said that you 4 must remain excluded from the rest of the world, that we do not belong to the world up above…"

And with a solemn look he exasperated, "And yet, it seems I myself have broken that rule," as Raphael, through the corner of his eye, saw his father softly squeeze the letter in his hand.

"It's okay Sensei…if anyone deserves to be happy, it's you. We'd never hold that against ya…and, if ya want…I can hold off on saying anything until you're ready."

With a warm smile, Splinter said, "Yes, I'd like that very much. Thank you for that my son."

Walking up to his father, and giving him a soft pat, Raph said, "No problem…so…does this mean I don't have to do any flips or anything, for the fight and stuff?"

An audible chuckle reign out of him. He couldn't help but say that…it worked for Mikey all those times. But then he smiled at the thought that his father was happy over there…he meant what he said, if anybody deserved some happiness it was definitely their father. And right now he was over in Japan with the Ancient One, but the hothead was sure that he was with his love as well.

With a smile, he slowly murmured, "Good for him."

As he looked at his hands and legs, his plastron, all covered with an assortment of scars and bruises throughout the years…

He knew that he deserved to be alone. He knew his brothers would beat him up (well try to) or cuss him out for these thoughts, cause he knew his family loved him. But Raph also knew his family put up with a lot more than they had to…and why wouldn't Mikey have someone like Don who could make him relax with Donnie's calm nature? And why wouldn't Donnie have someone like Mikey, who could make you smile as quick as a heartbeat?

Hell he'd even admit that Leo and Karai, in their secret meetings, looked good together too. In their last bout with the Foot Clan, he had to admit that her help was instrumental in ending this damn thing for good. And as hard as it was for him to admit it, that girl was good for ole Fearless. He seemed more relaxed, less strict…not so worried about every, single, damn, thing!

Hell, Leo was even going out. Usually the guy was just stay home and play with his damn candles or something. Of course, the others thought he was going out on a run or just to relax.

'Well, I guess Leo really was going out to_ relax_...so to speak.'

Leaning his head down onto his bed, Raph couldn't help but picture some moments in time. Almost hitting his baby brother with a pipe, the constant fights with Leo, or the bickering at Don to bandage him up when the genius himself had a lot better stuff to do than bandage or fix his own crap.

What he hell was he supposed to do. Go up and try to gain sympathy from his family? Fuck that. He didn't want 'pity-fucks' or handouts. And it wasn't like it should be some kind of Armageddon-Style Shocker.

Like he said before, how many damn fights of pushing and pulling against Leo for reasons X, Y, and Z did it need to take for the hothead to let it sink in that simple reasoning of 'calm the fuck down'? And Donnie? Yeah they chatted, and the Doc of the group was easy enough to talk to. But it wasn't like they were the best of buddies, chatting 24/7 about 'this' and 'that'.

And Mikey...well...the countless nightmares that Raphael still had about that damn day. Sometimes that pipe would hit its' target, making Michelangelo severely impaired for the rest of his baby brother's life. Other times, the pipe would hit and a chasm of blood would hit the hothead right in the face.

And it would take Raph a number of tries to get as fast as he could into the bathroom, after waking up in a horrific amount of sweat, to make sure that there was in fact NO blood on his face. Not of his baby brother's. Then, and only then, could he look at himself in the mirror and thank Leonardo to God or whatever the hell was out there for grabbing his arm on that day.

That made it even worse. He didn't even stop it himself...it had to take his damn Fearless Brother to grab Raph's arm from committing that blow on their baby brother. It's like it wasn't even a part of his own fucking impulse!

It was during those times where he would venture out into the sewers or even the streets to try and find anything, whether it be a trashcan or a piece of glass lying around somewhere, that he could punch and crunch under his knuckles.

Safe to say, the cuts and bits of healed cartilage on his knuckles were pretty much rougher than shit by now.

Staring at his scars again, he knew he deserved this loneliness. He wasn't going to self-pity himself to death though. He made this happen. He'll live with it.

Just because he doesn't deserve it…doesn't mean his brothers don't deserve that happiness.

And he'll continue keeping his brothers' secret. He really didn't want Leo to get into trouble, who knows how their dad would react to one of his sons sleeping with the enemy, so to speak. Although on the other hand she's not the enemy anymore.

'Shit this stuff's confusing.'

He just wanted to go to sleep…but he couldn't. Getting up he moved around the lair, watching over the assortment of rooms. Their Sensei's room was empty at the moment, moving over to Leo's bedroom, he was shocked when he realized that the Fearless one wasn't even in there.

'That sneaky shit.'

And of course he knew what was behind door number three. He headed quickly back to his room to snag his favorite potion of drink, and soon afterwards he was slugging over to the dinner table. Raph just settled down and relaxed, pouring himself a sip of alcohol from the bottle of whiskey. Strong stuff, but it helped in certain times. And all he could do was sit and think at the moment.

Yeah…he was gonna keep their secrets. This was because he knows what it's like to feel alone…and he never wants his family to feel that…not anymore. Staring at the burns and scars littering his forearms, he took a long sip from the whiskey as his eyes lingered into empty space.

For years he had unwittingly built this cage of isolation. All the times he wanted to be 'left alone'.

Now he got his wish.

"I built this cage…now I'm damn well gonna live in it."

Sure, he did feel sad about it. Sort of like the outsider of outsiders….with everyone having someone to call for their own.

But he said it before and he'll say it again. He deserved it…a monster doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. And yeah he knew his family would tell him otherwise.

But just because he knew their hidden truths, doesn't mean they know HIS. That he knew the feel of blood in his hands, the sound of a neck being broken…the look of horror in someone's eyes as their life slips away…or nightmares of atrocities that keep you up at night, simply for the fact that the star of these nightmares happens to be you. Out of control, some damn Thing that would fit well in one of Mikey's monster flicks that the kid watched late at night.

Fuck, he thought he said he wasn't going to do the self-pity thing. But with fatigue and his mind clouded with all sorts of questions and images, and the alcohol taking its' turn in the clouding up of this hothead's mind...

Raphael wasn't even realizing which parts of this whole 'dialogue' that he was spewing out were being said out loud, and which parts were only in his head.

And as sleep was slowly overcoming the turtle, with his head slouched down over the table…and was that some kind of wetness glazing over his eyes?

Before he fell asleep, he vowed to do it. No matter what.

He'll keep his family's secrets. He'll make sure his family stays happy. And he'll sit here and be left alone. All he cared about what his family. For them to be protected. Secure. Safe. Even if it was from himself.

A whisper of "Alone" escaped the red-banded turtle's lips as Raphael finally succumbed to sleep. But a lone figure, who had been watching the bulky, dark greened turtle for some time now, slowly padded over and glazed a hand over the other's cheek. Placing a soft kiss to the top of his head, he softly whispered…

"No. You're not alone."

And with a soft, saddened look from the lone figure, he slowly unwrapped the blanket that was under his arm and draped it over the seated turtle. With one last kiss on Raphael's cheek, the figure walked away.

'You're not alone Raph. And tomorrow, you're going to find out just how wrong you were in saying that.'


	2. Chapter 2

Title: To Be Left Alone (Part 2 of 2)

Author: RaphandMikey83

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: Raph/?

Summary: Raphael finds out who heard him last night. Among some other things...

When he woke up, shaking his head free of the faint buzz he had gained from last night, he was unaware at first of his surroundings. Even weirder was the pillow placed under his head and the blanket thrown among his shoulders. It was at that point in which he realized that he was actually at the kitchen table. Cocking his head in bewilderment at first, it dawned on Raphael what had happened last night…at least bits and parts of it.

He remembered sulking and self-pitying himself to death, with a fresh taste of refreshment rolling around in his mouth. He also remembered a few of the thoughts and feelings that were surrounding him last night. Eyes widening, Raph raised his head a little too fast, squirming at the unfortunate quick movement. Grasping his head as a headache reared up, he soothed his forehead with his palm, trying to rid himself of the ache.

Right now, the only thoughts consuming his head were, 'Who put this stuff here? And did they hear anything that I said last night? Hell, did I say anything out loud in the first place?'

He was silently hoping and praying to whoever or whatever that the answer to those last two questions were a resounding 'No!' Squeezing his eyes shut, Raph also hoped that Leo hadn't been the one to come back home and see him sickeningly drunk. He just groaned at the resounding lecture that would be shortly followed by the 'Fearless Leader'.

Sitting their at the table for a few minutes, he really didn't want to leave. He just did not want to see any amount of disgust or pity on any of his brothers' faces, or deal with any moment of being looked down upon.

Even though he knew that he pretty much deserved whatever was coming to him. Easing up, with pillow and blanket under his left arm, he slowly walked out of the kitchen. Although, thankfully, it seemed that everyone was still asleep (or still out) at this time.

He didn't know which one of his brothers decided to cover him up…although a little blush did occur on his face…because it was a nice gesture on their part. Not like he deserved it though.

Raph decided to just put both the blanket and the pillow in his bedroom. Whoever had given him this stuff will come by to get it soon enough and ask for them back.

'Might as well take a shower since I'm now up,'

About 30 minutes later, Raphael got out of his nice, long shower (as well as a good portion of mouthwash to wipe some of the taste of liquor from his mouth), only to find the rest of his family sitting at the kitchen table.

Donny was sitting to the left with a newspaper in his hands, looking to see Raph and giving him both a nod and a smile before he went back to his reading. Across from him was Mikey, cooking like a maniac and whistling like one too. Looking up, he lit up a typical, beaming 'Mikey-smile' and said, "Hey Raphie, bout time you got up cranky head."

Huffing and grunting, Raphael eased into the chair as the third brother sipped on his tea. Leo smiled and nodded to the hothead, as he also was reading a portion of the newspaper. Raphael nodded back as he sat down, staring at each of his brothers. His eyes raked back and forth between Donnie and Mikey, as he witnessed the two giving quick, almost flirtatious peaks at each other as they went along their business.

'Last night must have gotten real busy when I left.'

Raph stifled a shiver at the image ingrained in his mind from last night, of his two brothers in the midst of lovemaking. Irritated at first…he couldn't help but give a small smile at the dopiness of the situation.

'It's like these two are newlyweds already or somethin'.' Giving a peak at the 'Fearless Leader', he could still catch the tiny smile plastered on his face, and the eyes (which seemingly was raking over the paper in front of him) was staring off in the distance in deep thought.

Standing up and grabbing a soda, Raph couldn't help but harrumph, 'Guess those two weren't the only ones who got some action.'

Raphael's small smile, which had gathered up at the love-struck actions of his brothers, faltered a bit.

Although at the same time, he was silently thanking to 'whatever up There' that nobody was bringing up the hothead's actions from last night.

'Maybe they'll bring it up later, in private or something.'

Raph still didn't look forward to it, but at least he was thankful that whoever covered him up didn't bring up any of the stuff that happened last night in front of everybody.

Still, he was silently fingering the top of the soda can as his mind traveled back to the thoughts of last night.

And he remembered his own words.

'I built this…I'll live with it.'

He suddenly needed a breath of fresh air. As he was leaving, Leo said, "Where you going, Raph?"

Eyes shutting…he would usually answer with a smart remark. But for some reason that fire that burned within was doused at the moment. And a voice unlike his own answered, "I…just need some air. I'll be back…and get some food…ok?"

And he waited, actually waited for Leo to respond. Usually he would storm out, or cuss for about a minute AND THEN storm out. But Raphael could feel the aura and air of his brothers disrupted as he felt all of their eyes on them…he was still turned away because he really, really didn't want to see any looks of pity or worry on their faces. He didn't deserve it.

"Yeah…okay Raph. Just don't be gone too long, okay?" Raphael guessed he could thank Karai again for an 'easier Leo' to deal with, as the hothead almost bolted from the lair.

Fifteen minutes later, he was barreling through the tunnels of the sewer, trying to breathe in and out through his beak as his legs propelled himself through the darkness. Stopping and kneeling at a random opening, he settled down for a rest as he looked out.

To his right was a large sewer grating, looking out to a random part of the city. It was raining up a storm, which he didn't mind. He actually always loved the rain…there was always that notion of when you walked through the rain, it could wipe away the muck and dirtiness that covered you.

All of a sudden he felt a wetness easing down his cheek. With his forehead crinkling, he grumbled, 'Great, it must be a leak.'

But when he stared up, there was nothing there. Raising up his hand, he fingered his left eyelid. Tears? When the hell did he start crying?

It was like a dam opening up…and every time he fought, the tears rained down harder like the world outside.

Damn it! What the hell was up with him?

"Why are you crying, Raph?"

Head jolting up and eyes squinting, he looked into the darkness until he recognized the shape and the voice registered in his brain.

"Mikey?"

Staring away from him, Raph mumbled, "What are ya doin' here?"

Great. He SO didn't want to have Mikey seeing him like this. Tough guy cryin' and shit. Why the hell was he doing this again?

"You said you'd be back. So just wanted to see how you were? You seemed…out of it."

Raph breathed in and out hard slowly…although these damn tears just did not want to stop.

"I'm fine. Be with ya in a minute, so don't worry bout it."

And although his head was turned away, he could feel his little brother's presence.

"So…why are you crying, Raphie?"

God! Why can't the kid get the hint?

"I'm not cryin'. Just shit in the air. Now just head out!" Raph decided to growl the last bit threateningly. Usually that would give his baby bro the big hint and let him be.

But not today.

Feeling his baby brother now sitting across from him, he could feel his face blushing in embarrassment as the hothead still stared at the rain. He wished he could get lost in the rain…sometimes he wanted it to consume him…or wipe the thoughts from his mind much like dirt washes off the skin.

"Why are you crying?"

"Will you STOP fucking asking me that! I told ya, I ain't cryin'. So just leave me the fuck alone!" He knew he shouldn't be yelling at Mikey but...he knew what he Was. So what did it matter?

"Then just tell me why?"

And with a sharp stare, Raphael looked at his brother…but halted as he saw the look in his eyes.

It wasn't sadness or pity. It was serious. Almost like determination. But determination of what?

"I said…I…ain't...cryin'! Got it?"

"Bullshit!"

Taken aback by his little bro's language, he stood up and figured that his best bet would be to just walk away.

"Fine…stay here and stick with yer Dr. Phil shit...see ya later."

"No!"

And with a force unknown from this individual, Raphael was pushed down as his baby brother's hands grasped down upon him, squeezing his shoulders as the youngster pressed his big brother back into a sitting position.

His anger meter rising, Raph growled, "You better get yer hands off me, or…"

"Or what? You won't hurt me…so stop acting like you would…"

This was definitely a confusing day for the hothead. He never saw his brother act like this. He felt the soft skin of his baby brother cup his face and softly ask him…

"Now tell me. Why are you crying?"

He saw a glint in his baby brother's eyes that shut down his defenses…and he couldn't answer.

A part of him knew the answer But he didn't want to say it. Feeling the soft skin of his brother on his face, he couldn't help but blush at the thoughts entering his brain. Feeling dirty and ugly about it, he just moved and stared at the rain still going strong outside. So when he suddenly felt a pair of lips grazing across his skin, he jolted back like an electric shock.

Eyes widened and raked over the sea-green youngster's body. The fuck was this?

"If this is your idea of a god damn joke Mikey, then I'll…"

He felt a finger suddenly tracing over his lips, almost teasingly grazing them. It was as if he wanted to get to feel the hothead suckle and tease the youngster's finger with his tongue.

With a curt nod, the youngster settled down between the hothead's legs, as hands groped over thighs. But his face was as serious as could be, and Mikey's words cascaded from mouth as soft whispers.

"No. NO joke Raphie." And with a soft kiss above one eyelid, he whispered, "You're not alone Raph. You're not alone."

Confused at first…Raphael's eyes jolted at the realization. "You….heard me…last night?"

With a soft smile, the youngster gathered the hothead's hands and soothingly stroked over the palms of each hand.

"Yeah. Everything. And I put two and two together. Figured the rest out. And, I already know why you cry."

With a soft kiss between his eyes, followed with a soft caress that took off the hothead's bandanna, he continued.

"You're not who you think you are. What you think…isn't what we think. You're our brother. Our hero. That's it."

Confusion filled Raphael's brain. None of this was making any damn sense. "But…"

But before he could say anything, Mikey pressed forward and gave him a powerful kiss. The youngster licked and nibbled the hothead's bottom lip, wanting permission to enter, as Michelangelo eased his tongue inside to rake over the insides of the hothead's mouth.

With a long, slow lick over the upper lip of the hothead, Mikey leaned back and stared down at him intently.

Mikey slowly raised his hands up and down over his brother's plastron, one settled there while the other caressed Raphael's left, inner thigh.

"No buts. No one's perfect. No one. Yours are just…easy to see! You think none of us have done something bad? Or wrong? Or made a mistake?"

Mikey leaned in and suckled on Raphael's neck, slowly licking between the crevices between shell and skin. Suckling as teeth grazed over the skin.

And as he felt Mikey's tongue caress up and down his plastron, his mind swirling with arousal...

'Fuckin shit.'

He never saw Mikey this serious…this damn sexy…or hear him talk like this. He must have learned it from Donny.

Donny! This is wrong! He couldn't do this to him.

Even though his body was almost begging for anything, he forcefully pushed Mikey away from him. Standing up and staring his younger brother down, he all but yelled out, "What bout Donnie? You remember him? The guy you've been screwing for how long now? Don't ya care bout hurtin' him like 'dis? He's a good guy Mikey. And I fuckin' can't believe you of would do something like this. I ain't gonna hurt…"

"It's ok Raphie We're not hurting Donnie. You just got to trust me."

And at that time Mikey curved the most lusty smile that the hothead had ever seen from anybody. Raph couldn't help but wonder what exactly the hell Mikey was saying as he felt the hot breath of the youngster caress over his skin.

"Would it help if I said you were my first crush? I never wanted to say anything…cause I was scared that I would freak you out too much. I didn't want that. So I didn't say anything. But, after seeing how you watched us last night…it seemed like you enjoyed it, eh?"

Gasping and pushing the baby brother back, Raphael whispered, "Ya saw me? I mean you saw me see…you two…doing stuff?"

"Mmm hmm, you naughty boy you!"

And at that, he took Raph's arms and pulled them, along with the hothead's entire body, down to the ground.

Nuzzling the hothead's inner left thigh, Mikey's tongue grazed over the area where Raphael's hidden erection was growing hard. Raph couldn't help but gasp as his toes clenched in ecstasy, his breathing gathering in gasps as all thoughts and common sense were disappearing, only to be replaced with instinct. As he felt the youngster take out his cock, Raph closed his eyes as his mind fogged with pleasure.

Mikey looked up, and when he saw his big brother finally relaxing and seemingly enjoying himself, he smiled brightly as he finally gained what he had been wanting for the longest time. Soft kisses bristled over Raph's cock, as a tongue slowly licked up and down over the shaft. Mikey's soft nips traveled up and down Raphael's erection, until he saw the moistness of precum oozing out of his brothers's cock.

Moaning in pleasure at the sight, the youngster eased the head into his mouth, and with a soft suckle he gathered the tasty fluid onto his tongue. Enjoying the taste, he continued to bob his head up and down slowly, as Mikey's hands kneaded his brother's firm ass. Such strength and power throughout his brother's body…he just wanted to explore every inch of him.

Raphael leaned his head down and gasped at the sight in front of him. He noticed Mikey looking off to the side with a particularly loud moan escaping the youngster's mouth, as Raph's eyes followed him. He must have been making sure that they were, indeed, alone at the moment. The hothead couldn't help but lick his lips as he felt his cock disappearing more and more into that damn mouth. With a loud pop, Mikey eased off him and seemed to settle even lower.

"Mmm. Something else I wanted to taste Raphie."

For a split second, Raphael's lust-filled Fog of a brain was contemplating what Mikey meant, until he felt a tongue softly nipping and licking his opening. Thinking went straight out the window, as his thighs became rigid and then outstretched as his legs seemingly spread wider for the youngster below him.

Mikey kissed and nibbled at the opening, the taste and musk of Raph enriching and making the baby brother's cock harden inside his shell.

But that would be taken care of later.

He wiggled and licked his tongue over that glorious hole, again and again, moaning and enjoying each gasp and shout that he grabbed from his hotheaded brother.

He really did mean what he said. Raphie was his first crush, and his hero. And above all else, he was indeed a good person.

And he wanted to show his big brother just how special he truly was.

'Mmm, hopefully over and over again.'

Mikey softly pushed his tongue in and out of his brother's hole, while his hands gathered back to Raphael's throbbing shaft. One hand rubbed the leaking precum over the tip of the head, while the other stroked the shaft up and down, feeling every inch of his brother's skin.

Raphael moaned, and felt his toes clench, each and every time Mikey arched his tongue deeper and deeper into him.

He could feel his Mikey lovingly lick the insides of him, slowly tongue fucking his opening as his own shaft pulsed and throbbed in those soft hands of his baby brother.

As Mikey prodded and lovingly fucked his brother with his tongue, he quickly replaced that tongue with one of his fingers…slowly pushing it in and out, not wanting to hurt Raphie, until he could feel it go in and out with ease. He grinned at the loud moans and gasps that escaped his older brother, as his tongue quickly captured the head of Raphael's cock.

Swallowing the precum that had been leaking down the tip and over the shaft, Mikey raised himself up to his brother's chin as one hand continued digging and pushing deeper into his Raph's ass.

The younger turtle grinned as he found that lovely sweet spot, that button that quickly turned his tough brother into a shivering mass of mewls.

Softly licking the tough turtle's bottom chin, and with his other hand stroking Raph's shaft as quickly as he could, he whispered huskily,

"Cum for me Raphie…let me finally taste you. Just let it all go. Let it all out."

And with that, Mikey leaned down and captured his brother's cock, bobbing his head repeatedly up and down over his brother's shaft, while his finger worked harder and deeper, hitting thatlovely spot inside Raphael over and over again.

Raph shaked and shivered. Never in his entire life had anything remotely felt like this. He knew he couldn't hold out long as he felt his impending orgasm approach.

Mikey suckled and kiss along his brother's shaft, before deepthroating him, again and again. He was now thrusting his finger hard and fast into his brother's ass, fucking him lovingly and lustfully as he eagerly awaited his brother's creamy cum

Raphael all but screamed as he finally released, feeling his brother continue to hit that special spot as the youngster lovingly milked his brother's cock dry.

Mikey moaned and groaned as he was finally able to experience the wonderful taste of his brother. Repeatedly he sucked and swallowed, not wanting to miss a single drop of the tasty fluid, as he gave one final, hard thrust with his finger against Raphael's prostate.

With Raphael now almost fried from sexual release, Mikey lovingly lapped up the last bits of his older brother's tasty cream. The baby bro didn't want to miss a single drop.

With care and ease, he placed his brother's erection back into its' hiding place, as he crawled up and nuzzled his big brother's cheek.

"Mmm. Damn dude, you're pretty tasty Raphie. I could get addicted to that."

And pushing Raphael's head to meet his own eyes, Mikey whispered seriously,

"I hope you liked it Raph. It was something I wanted to do for a long time…"

Raphael leaned into Mikey's touch, and for the first time in ages he was filled with bliss as Mike couldn't help but chuckle as he nuzzled back. Both were rubbing each other's beaks along and against the others, both giving and taking soft kisses from the other.

"And…I hope we can do more of this. Much. More."

At those words, common sense flooded back into Raphael's system.

Bolting up and out of Mikey's reach, a rush of guilt and worry etched into his face.

Shit! How could he do this to Donnie? He ruined it…just like he was scared that he would. God damnit!

"What's wrong Raphie-boy?"

Mikey still had that calm, serene look on his face, grabbing Raphael's shoulder and pulling him back against him. Now Raph's shell was on Mikey's plastron, with Mikey having his arms wrapped around him like a teddy bear, and his beak lovingly tracing his brother's neck.

As the hothead was about to answer, Mikey nonchalantly said, "Oooooh…this is about Donnie right? Like I said bro, we're not hurting him. Isn't that right Donnie?"

With an etch of confusion, Raphael looked up at Mikey and followed his gaze.

Right into Donatello's eyes.

Eyes filled with lust. Body shuddering in excitement.

"So did you like the show Donnie-boy?"

"Mmm-hmm Mikey. That would be an affirmative. You were correct. Definitely a good idea."

Looking from Mikey to Donnie, back to Mikey…Raph was confused as all Hell until…

"I told ya to trust me, Raphie-boy. And like I SAID bro, you're not alone. Isn't that right, Don?"

Raphael was too busy looking at Mikey to notice the crushing kiss that was thrust upon him from Don. This time a pair of olive hands raked over his body…slowly and carefully, as if Donnie was trying to study every inch of his big brother's skin.

Feeling that mouth graze over one side of his neck, he felt Mikey graze over the other side of his neck. Both warmths of skin were making Raphael breathe almost hysterically at the arousal going through his body.

"Yes. That is correct Mikey. You're not alone Raph. He's not the only one who has...well...had 'thoughts' about you. This is not a compromise. Nor is it a reaction of Pity or Obligation. You're not some Martyr who deserves 'this' and 'that'. You are our brother, and since Mikey and I began, you've been brought up. A LOT actually."

And the genius couldn't help but blush at that last comment, while staring into those pools of fire that made up his hothead brother's eyes.

"We really do want you Raph. Both Want as well as Need you. You've had our back, MY back, for way too long."

And with eyes of pure lust covering both turtles that just happened to be between him, Raphael looked from one to the other, holding his breath…

"And from now on, it's time for us to take care of you. What do you say Mikey?"

Watching a lust-craving, passionate Donatello in front of you, with eyes that were devouring every inch of your skin…with spots of his legs still covered in cum as evidence of how he felt about 'watching the show'…and a hand now reaching in and making you grow hard into his hand…

"Sounds like a good idea Donny-boy. Like the Doc says, we have talked about you between us for a while," Michelangelo couldn't help but chuckle as he began speaking the next part of his sentence.

"There's even been times when Donnie and me were throwing ideas back and forth on what to do with you. The kinkier, the Winner! And of course I WON! Although, you should beware of Donnie over here. The guy's a definite Pervert with a heck of a Dirty Mouth on him. Oooo the things he said he'd do to you, why I never!"

"Mikey!" Donatello was now fiercely blushing. But he couldn't say anything else since a hulking body in front of him smashed his own lips into a long, hungry, and drawn out kiss that knocked the breath out of him.

Raphael smiled, his eyes cast down upon the olive-green turtle's face as Don's eyes glazed with lust.

"I think I like Perverts. And definitely dirty mouths. Maybe I can see whether Mikey here is a liar. Or is he telling the truth, Donnie?"

A churr spurned out of Don as Raph's words, filled with fire, burned through him. And all he could do was nod his head and whisper, "Yeah."

"Heeeey, wait a minute! I'm dirtier than him! I'm more perver..hmmpph"

Now Mikey's mouth was cascaded with the lips of a dark-green turtle, a mixture of hard and soft nips trailing over lips down a throat, making Mikey shut up as Raphael grazed his teeth and lapped his tongue right below the youngster's chin.

Leaning back, Raphael couldn't help but look between the two, as both Don and Mikey scooted closer and once again the warmth of the two turtles enveloped the hothead.

Mikey could't help but whisper, "D-Do-Donnie's right bro. You're special to us. Both lust and love. Nothing else. I've never hated you bro...never. I know you don't want to buy it. Believe me dude, I've known you long enough. But, me and Donnie are going to make a believer out of you. Mmm…from now on we're gonna take good care of you Raphie. Is that okay?"

The hothead could see both Don and Mike nod to each other as both hugged and pulled the turtle between them closer to them.

And when you have a turtle like Donnie churring and whispering to you on one side of your face, lips nipping and a tongue twirling across your neck as an assortment of dirty words left the genius's mouth in hushed whispers that you and only you could hear.

All the while you have a Mikey behind you with an almost purr-like sound, loud enough to echo throughout the tunnel. With a mouth kissing your shoulder, teasing it with his tongue as he's tasting your skin while dragging it all along to the back of your neck.

And both turtle's creating an almost suffocating and purely arousing state of warmth as they each looked at you with such love. Pure love...

All he could answer was the truth.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

And he swears that he's never seen his two brothers happier as they were at this moment. And he could actually feel each brother lean in and hug him even hard, three beings as one at that moment.

"Yes! I'm glad you said yes. If you said no, Donnie here would have had to knock you out and then the both of us have our way with you!"

Donnie gave a sort of hardened look while Raph couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Don't give me that look Donnie, you were the one that suggested it! You know. Two of us? This guy? Doing whatever we wanted? Him not moving? Me saying 'Hell Yes!' Ring a bell?"

"Now Raph, what Mikey said, I, I mean I, a joke, and..."

Raphael shushed them both, looking between them, and said,

"So. Drug me, eh? You two doin' whatever to me Under yer will, huh?"

Staring into Donnie's eyes, and then Mikey's, both of the younger turtles couldn't help but go into a nervous state. It's not like they would have done anything against Raph's will...but the thought of a helpless yet horny, unmoving yet especially willing Raph...the both of them making the hothead mewl and moan for hours because of THEM, was Extremely Appealing to both Don and Mikey.

All the hothead could do was say, "You guys first! And I don't need no drug to knock the both of you out."

With that, Raph grabbed both of them in a headlock, one under each arm, as Raph started his trek back to the lair. Particularly, Donnie's lab.

Mikey and Don couldn't help but laugh...and yet churr as they halfheartedly struggled out of Raphael's grasp and the three of them journeyed back down the sewer tunnel.

Oh yeah. Raph would live happily ever after now. Because now he wasn't…

Alone.

Author's Note: I know, I know. I already had in my mind what I wanted to do. And I know you Leo fans hate me right now. But it was meant to be something a bit different. Although i'm sure most of you figured it out from the beginning (lol I'm not much for 'mystery'.)

But who knows. If someone wanted to continue this, they could be my guest. Whether it be having Raph show Mikey & Donny what his version of 'control' would be, Showing Mikey & Don going through with having a willing yet immobile Raph for their pleasure, or yes even somehow bringing Leo into the mix. Feel free. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
